


Peace

by TheJediFlash (orphan_account)



Series: McCreesus [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJediFlash
Summary: Helping the beast
Series: McCreesus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681075
Kudos: 1





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> My shitposting continues

As the years passed McCree came to realise that this beast was not an evil creature it had simply, like many other creatures of this world, been tainted and destroyed by the sins of man.  
Vowing to help the beast McCree set forth, travelling the lands for something that could help to alleviate the creatures suffering. As such after much travelling in the mountains McCree came across a being who had been cast aside from heaven and hell for it had no heart or no face but strangely held peace in it's existence.   
McCree entrusted the beast to the beings care in hopes that if anything this being could at least quench the beasts suffering.   
Many years passed before he saw the unlikely pair again but his journeys and trials had been a success for he could see that the beast was no longer a mere shell of a man but had found a way to resolve the suffering that laid within its heart.


End file.
